Heavenly Order
by bluegreen25
Summary: Gary Oak, an ordinary guy, lets curiosity get the best of him and now has to tolerate living with a girl named Leaf. What's the story behind her? Summary sucks, heaven vs. hell/angels vs. demons. Oldrivalshipping, Pokeshipping, Contestshipping vs. Hoennshipping, Questshipping, Soulsilvershipping, Twinleafshipping vs. Ikarishipping, and Agencyshipping!
1. FATE

"Looks like it's gonna rain." Gary said.

It was a cloudy afternoon and personally a day which one would rather spend indoors than walking back to school to pick up some books. Yes, the spiky auburn haired boy mentally slapped himself for rushing to go home and forgetting the only textbook he actually had homework in. As if his luck couldn't get any better, it began to rain. Or maybe it was luck, for those drops made him stare at the sky and see a flash of light headed for the alley way.

"Wonder what that is, I assume it wouldn't hurt to go check it out," He said out loud as if someone were there listening in.

He steadily headed toward his destination only to see a shadow in the form of a man attacking a girl.

He couldn't help himself from saying something. "Get away from her!" Much to his surprise the shadow ceased to exist. This left him wide-eyed, wondering just what the hell that was. "Hey are you alright?"

"Help," She whimpered. With that she blacked out, left with the uncertainty that the guy before her was going to help at all.

"I know I'm going to regret this." With a sigh he lifted her off the floor, placed her on his back, and headed home.

* * *

Gary jolted up. He was late.

"Crap."

While rapidly getting ready, all that occurred yesterday flashed in his head. He got side tracked because of some random flash of light that was going into the alley, found a girl being attacked by some guy, and ended up bringing the strange girl home, which by the way slept on his bed while he was force to find comfort in his lumpy sofa. The overall effect of bringing this girl home is that he hadn't gone to retrieve his textbook from school, so he didn't do the assigned work. How he was going to excuse himself from this, he had no idea (Which in a way pissed him off). He then got his bag, stuck a granola bar in his mouth, and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

With the slamming of the door, the mysterious girl awoke, removing strands of her long brown hair from her face. She found that her wounds from yesterday were treated and covered in bandages. She was wearing a white t-shirt and blue shorts that were a little too big for her. Her head still hurt.

"What happened to me?"

* * *

Gary found himself unable to concentrate during class. As a sophomore in college, that was kind of bad. It was even worse because it was calculus, his worst subject. He couldn't help it though; it wasn't his fault that curiosity had gotten the best of him.

'After all,' He thought, 'I didn't want to go back to get my book just to do some stupid homework that the professor probably isn't going to collect—'

"Mr. Oak."

"Yea?" He asked bluntly.

"Instead of dozing off in my class you should be paying attention in lecture."

"I wasn't dozing off."

"Then can you repeat the instructions that I previously gave the class?"

"…"

"Exactly, can anyone tell Mr. Oak what I previously said?"

"She said pass up the homework dude," Said some guy from across the room that was clearly annoyed by this little scene.

"Now that that's settled, I assume you have your homework ready to turn in don't you?" She said with clear tone of sarcasm.

"I don't have it."

"As I thought, well it fine for now Mr. Oak, but I wouldn't be surprised if you had to retake this class next year. Your loss is my gain." With that the teacher wrapped up the lesson, making everyone 'thanked' Gary for not getting through the whole thing, which meant more work for them.

This made him quite irritated, 'I swear this class is just like high school.'

Gary found himself speed walking home, a bit faster than usual. 'It's a good thing that it's Friday.'

Even though he didn't have school every day, Friday still had that effect on him and most other college students. The reason for his faster pace, he had to admit, was that he wanted to see how the girl was doing. He still questioned his action on why he saved her in the first place; after all he wasn't exactly the most generous person in the world.

Meanwhile, the mystery girl had just finished tidying up the place and was now in the living room, sitting on the sofa, waiting patiently for the person who helped her in her time of need. She thought that even if she had no idea who she was or who the person who saved her was, the least she could do was do a little cleaning and thank the person for being so kind to her. She found herself trying to stay awake because it was getting a bit late, well for her at least. It was around seven when she heard the doorknob turn.

A tall guy with spiky auburn hair entered the room. The mystery girl then suddenly stood up making a whoosh. This caught the guys attention as he then turned, saw her awake, and said a simple, "Yo."

"Umm, yes, hello, thank you so very much for helping me out yesterday," She somewhat blurted out.

"Yea, no problem, are you feeling better?"

"Yes," She said and then pointed at her bandages, "These things really helped a lot to stop the pain."

"Glad the bandages helped, at first I was gonna take you to the hospital, but I didn't know what I would've said. What's you name anyhow?"

'My name?' She thought to herself, "Eh well it's…," She then looked around only to see a window, with tree branches that had some green leaves hanging out. "Well its Leaf," She said quite confidently.

The guy bursted with laughter.

"Leaf? You're kidding right?" He said now trying to hold back his laugh.

"Hey I was serious!" She said in an irritated tone. Honestly it was a pretty weird name, but the brunette didn't want to tell him that she had no idea what her real name was. "What's your name?"

The guy then stopped laughing and said, "Name's Gary."

Leaf nodded in response.

"So what were you doing in that alley anyways?"

"I don't know, I was being attacked I guess."

Gary raised an eyebrow, "You guess?"

"Well, I'm not sure! I was in something called a state of panic!" She screeched.

"How annoying," Gary said. "Maybe it was a mistake rescuing you."

Leaf crossed her arms. 'This guy is a real jerk!' She thought, 'and here I thought the person who saved me was kind… which means I cleaned this jerk's house for nothing!'

Gary then said, "Anyways, where do you live? I'll take you there later if you want."

"Can't I just stay here?" She asked, hoping that Gary wouldn't object.

"I don't know, there isn't a lot of space and then there's the rent…" He began.

"I won't take up a lot of space and as for rent I guess I could work or something?"

"Well I still don't know…"

"I'll do anything you ask so please," She begged.

Gary then felt kind of bad for the girl in front of him, 'I guess its ok, after all who knows what's wrong with her.' He then replied, "If you insist."

"Thank you!"

Gary remembering the discomfort he got from using his sofa as a bed told Leaf, "You sleep on the couch though."

Leaf nodded. 'Maybe he's not so bad…'

"Just make sure not to wet the bed. No accidents whatsoever, after all I sit on that couch." He laughed and headed for his room. "Smell ya later!"

"I don't wet the bed!" She screamed in his direction. 'Never mind what I thought, this guy is terrible!' She fumed.

After Gary had left her alone in the living room, Leaf was trying to think of what happened to her. All she could recall was a shadow and that only enhanced the fear that was locked up within her, and then a voice made its way through to her head, blocking any other train of thought.

_Do not fret. The enemies of the soul cannot hurt you for the time being. For now you are at a safe place. The person who has brought you into their home is a humble one. Do not fret, fate is at hand._

When the voice was done speaking, Leaf felt a sharp pain. "Huh?"


	2. EXPLORATION

Right now Gary was in his room, thinking about what he and Leaf had conversed about, he couldn't believe that she asked him to stay with him and what was even harder to believe was that he told her she could. Indeed it was a strange action from his part, but he couldn't help but wonder why is it that she chose to stay rather than going home.

'…unless she doesn't have a home,' He thought to himself.

He went over to check on her. She was sound asleep and was murmuring something that sounded like, 'don't wet bed.'

Gary smirked and threw a blanket on her and headed back for his room.

* * *

The first thing in the morning, Gary, as a habit, went into the living room.

"Good morning Gary!" Leaf chanted.

"Morning," He mumbled and then took this as an opportunity to tell her, "Didn't wet the sofa did you?"

"Of course not!" She screeched.

"Hey, do you know that you talk in your sleep?" He smirked.

"Y-you were looking at me in my sleep?" She pointed a finger, "You're a creep!"

"Aw come on I'm not a creep, besides I have better things to do than watch weird girls."

"Hey. I'm not weird."

"Right and your name is what again?" He said sarcastically.

"Leave my name out of this!"

"So what are we going to do today?" Leaf asked.

"Nothing," He stated bluntly, before serving himself some cereal.

"I want to go exploring!" She exclaimed rather happily.

"Huh? You mean outside?" He asked the girl.

"Yes!" she said quite energetic.

"Well I don't know, I am kinda tired…"

She stuck out her tongue. "You're so lazy."

She then began to ask Gary repeatedly before he finally gave in.

"We better get going." He said, looking not very pleased with the idea.

Leaf, however, smiled happily. "Kay!"

* * *

Once they were outside, the questions began.

"So Gary does this town have a name?"

"It's a city," He clarified, "and it's called Theotokos."

"What's the difference?"

"A town is small. A city is much bigger and has schools, libraries, churches, hospitals, businesses, grocery markets, shopping centers, and stuff like that."

"What places do you usually go to?"

Gary had to think about that one. He smirked, "How about I show you?"

She then asked, "Where to first?"

"The clothes store, after all you're wearing my clothes still and people are gonna think wrong," He smirked once more.

"P-pervert!"

Gary laughed. Once they arrived at the shopping center, Gary, being the generous person he is (He just wanted something in return, which he hadn't decided yet), told Leaf she could get whatever she wanted.

"Do I really get to pick out anything I want?" She asked with a clear sparkle in her eyes.

"As long as it's not the whole store."

"Thanks Gary! Time to find something cute!"

"Tsk, how pesky."

With over an hour there, Gary had no choice but to tell Leaf he was going to leave if she didn't hurry up. Leaf whined as they went to the cashier to pay.

Instead of Gary's clothes, she was now wearing a light blue shirt, a red skirt, a white fedora hat, with light blue leg warmers and white shoes.

Next they went to the local library.

Leaf asked, "How about this one?" She showed Gary a book called '10 Easy Steps to Perfect Manner's'.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

After the library, they headed for other places such as his school, the ice cream parlor, the video store, the jewelry store, the market, the bakery, and finally the café.

They stopped at the café to take a rest before heading on home. It seemed strange to Gary on how someone could be fascinated by such a boring place. He has been in Theotokos as long as he can remember and it wasn't anything special, if anything it was painful, but he had to admit that today he didn't feel bored. It was probably because he spent more than half of the time being annoyed by that girl's nonsense.

"Seriously, how can you not know that you have to wait for the light to turn green before you cross?"

"I told you I wasn't paying attention," She pouted, "Plus I was too tired from carrying all these heavy bags to notice!"

"Tsk, most of them are yours."

"But you gave me the heaviest ones!"

"No I didn't, I have the heavier ones!" Gary almost shouted.

"Wahh Gary, you meanie," She fake cried.

"Excuse me, but would you and your girlfriend want anything else?" Asked the waiter.

Gary's eyebrow slightly twitched at the thought of such an annoying girl being his girlfriend. He then told the waiter in a slightly rude tone that she wasn't his girlfriend and that they were just leaving. He got the bags, grabbed Leaf by the wrist, and headed out the door, clearly pissed with the fact that the waiter was sniggering at his reply.

"But I didn't finish my cake!" Leaf complained.

Gary ignored this comment and the ones that followed. When arriving at his apartment, he told Leaf where to place everything. She again pouted, but followed orders. That's when she realized she had forgotten something.

"I _have_ to go back," She insisted.

"We aren't going back there."

"But Gary! It has to be there, I remember having it in my hands at that café."

"What was it?"

"Umm something!"

"If it was something then it can wait till tomorrow, Ima go take a shower now." With that he left for the restroom, telling her they'd go check tomorrow, but Leaf wasn't about to wait that long. When she heard the shower go on, she headed out the door to the café.

* * *

It was getting dark and Leaf was getting worried. 'I don't remember it being this far from Gary's apartment,' She thought. Then she saw the stoplight that was just across from the café. 'I found the place!' She headed inside and asked the waiter that had attended them earlier if he had seen the bag.

"Yea I saw it; I left it in the back room, just in case you guys came back."

"Really thank you so very much! Gary didn't want to come so I'm glad that it is still here."

"You're welcome and it must be really important to you if you came back all this way without him," the waiter said while retrieving and then giving her the bag.

"Well you see, even though he's a jerk and a creep most of the time, he's been really nice to me so when he gave me money to buy a necklace I had seen from the jewelry store window, I got him this instead!" She then showed him a yellow and green, yin-yang pendant that she had bought especially for him.

"I'm sure he'll love it," he said in response.

"Thank you umm..."

"Oh right I haven't introduced myself," He said while nervously rubbing the back of his head, "Name's Mike."

"My names Leaf!" She then continued, "Well it was nice meeting you Mike, but I should be on my way."

"Do you want me to walk you? I mean it is kinda late and dark…" He rambled on.

"N-no," She said with a slight blush while wildly moving her hands, "I don't want to be a bother, but I'll see you around!" And with that she grabbed the bag and exits the café.

* * *

Gary was pissed once more. "That pesky girl I told her to wait until tomorrow, doesn't she have any patience." He sighed. He had to admit he was kind of worried that something could happen to her. With that he then found himself outside the café door.

"She was just here about fifteen minutes ago, I thought she would've arrived at your place by now," said Mike.

"No. She didn't," Gary replied bluntly, "That annoying girl, I told her to wait till tomorrow, there was probably nothing important in that bag anyhow."

"She told me it was a gift for you."

Gary paused before replying, "Then I guess it can't be helped." With that he headed out once more.

Once walking he heard a scream coming from the end of the street. 'Leaf!' He thought while running forward. He then saw her not being attacked by some psycho, but by a slight clearer image of the shadow from the other day.

Leaf was paralyzed with fear. "Gary!" Leaf screamed as she saw him.

He called out to her, thinking that like the previous day the being would disappear luckily, it did.


	3. FRIENDS

Gary helped Leaf up and asked, "What was that thing?"

"H-how would I know?" She questioned.

"It attacked you didn't it?"

"Y-yes," She said, unsure of why Gary was asking her this.

"Are you that dumb that you don't even know why?" He asked sniggering.

Leaf was irritated by this. "I'm not dumb! You jerk!"

She stormed off in the direction of the apartment, while he laughed and proceeded on as well.

* * *

Once they were home…

"So I heard you had a gift for me," Gary said, while sipping on some coffee.

Leaf nodded, "That's why I wanted to go back."

"You haven't fallen for me already, have you?" He joked.

"W-what? No way!" She threw the bag at his direction.

"How annoying," Gary said as he got the bag and began to open it.

"Don't open it yet!"

He then gave her a look, "Why not? Its mine."

She turned around, "Fine I'm going to sleep."

"Don't have any accidents."

"I won't!" She pouted.

He then headed for his room, to leave the girl be. He entered his room and quickly changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. He then grabbed the bag and went on his bed. Once he opened the bag, he found a yin-yang pendant and a note that read:

_Even if you are a jerk…thank you for everything. I really am having lots of fun! ~Leaf_

"What an annoying girl." Gary smirked and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Leaf felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Eh? Gary?"

"Yo. I just wanted to say I got to go. I'll be back later though."

Leaf noticed that he had the pendant over his neck. She smiled, "Kay! See you later!"

"How noisy," He said blocking his ears.

"Jerk! Just leave already!" Leaf said, shoving him through the door.

He then turned to her and told her a simple, "Smell ya later."

And with that he was gone. Leaf took this as an opportunity to tidy up. Once she was done she decided to take a shower. She enjoyed her nice, long, and relaxing shower. Afterwards, she changed into a black dress and matching boots.

"There, all done," She said, while looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. "Now what to do while Gary comes back…"

She heard a knocking at the door.

She sighed. "Guess he's back already."

When she opened the door she found a girl with orangey-red hair and a guy with black hair that looked a lot like the waiter from the café...

"Hi!" The girl said in a friendly tone.

"Is Gary home?" The guy asked.

"No, he left a while ago." Leaf told them.

"Did he?" The guy questioned.

The girl then interrupted by saying, "Ah, Gary never told us he had such a cute girlfriend!"

Leaf backed up a little, not wanting to give them the wrong idea.

"Hey Mist, I think your scaring her."

She then hit him with a mallet? "What's that suppose to mean!"

"Uh, do you guys want to come in?" Leaf asked, trying to end the little dispute between them.

They turned to look at her.

"Ah! Thanks I'm exhausted!" The guy said. He rushed inside and was now sitting down on the sofa.

The girl sighed at the guy and then turned to Leaf, and reached out her hand, "My name's Misty and that idiot in there is Ash."

"I'm not an idiot!"

Leaf shook Misty's hand, "My name's Leaf!"

"It's nice to meet you Leaf," Misty smiled.

Misty then entered Gary's apartment and also took a seat. Leaf, closed the door and joined them.

"So how long have you and Gary been together?" Misty questioned.

"Mmu-yea, Gary never told us anything," Ash said, now eating some pop-tarts he found in the cabinets.

"I'm not his girlfriend," She said bluntly.

Both Misty and Ash asked in unison, "You're not?"

Leaf shook her head, "No way that guy's a jerk."

Ash laughed, "You got that right!"

Misty then added, "I like her. She's smart!" She then asked, "So what are you doing in his apartment, if you're not dating?"

Leaf then told them the story on how he saved her from some 'creep' and allowed her to stay with him.

"I can't believe Gary would help anyone out," Ash said, "That guy is pretty selfish."

"Yea, I wonder…" Misty pondered.

Leaf then asked them, "So are you guys his friends?"

"Yea we're his 'friends'," Ash said, with a hint of sarcasm.

Misty nodded, "We came over because he borrowed some of our books and was supposed to return them two days ago."

Leaf then thought, 'I wonder if he didn't go because I was here…' She then ignored this thought and said, "Are you guys together~?"

They both turned red, "What made you say that!"

Leaf giggled, "You say a lot of things at the same time."

"We do not!"

Leaf laughed, "There it is again!"

The three of them spent a good amount of time talking and becoming well acquainted with each other.

"Eh? So you two work for a TV station."

"Yup, I'm the reporter for channel 14, and Ash here is my camera man."

"That must be a high paying job," Leaf's eyes began to sparkle,

Ash then commented by saying, "You'd think that, but not really."

"Well I need to get a job. Do you guys have any idea where I could get one?"

"Hmm, you could try walking around; some of the little shops always hire people because of their need of assistance."

The trio was so caught up in their conversation, that they didn't hear the front door being open. It was none other than Gary. He noticed Ash and Misty and walked behind them saying, "I don't remember telling you two lovebirds that you could enter my home."

Ash, completely ignoring the lovebird part, said, "Leaf let us in."

"Last time I checked, Leaf isn't the owner is she?" Gary taunted and then told both Ash and Misty, "Now if you don't have anything better to do, you guys can leave."

Misty was pissed. "You rude little brat! We just came to get our books back, which you were supposed to have given back two days ago!"

Leaf had to hold her back in order for her to not murder Gary. "I'm sure he didn't mean that, right Gary?"

"I meant it," He said bluntly.

"You creep! You weren't supposed to say that!"

Gary was now in front of her. "Don't call me a creep, you annoying girl."

She stuck her tongue out. "Cr-e-e-p."

Misty and Ash watched the two bicker in awe. They had never seen _the _Gary Oak do something like this.

"Guess we won't be getting our books back."

Leaf turned to look at them, "Wait, I'll get your books! Just tell me what they look like."

"No way. They're in my room, which you aren't allowed to go in. I'll go get them."

Gary went to go get Misty and Ash's books.


	4. JOB

"I wonder if I'm going the right way…" Leaf told herself.

Gary was currently at school, and Leaf decided to take this as an opportunity to look for a job. As Misty and Ash suggested, she decided to look around town. Her first stop was at a jewelry store, which rejected her right away, along with a few other places. Feeling a bit worn out, she decided to head to the café she and Gary had gone to before, Lucky's Café.

"What a surprise to see you here again."

Leaf looked up from her seat. "Oh! Hi Mike!"

He gave her a small smile. "Are you here by yourself?"

Leaf nodded.

"Are you looking for Gary again?" He questioned.

"What gave you that idea!?" She asked a bit irritably.

"Sorry… hey mind if I sit down? I'm on my lunch break."

Leaf's cheeks had tints of pink. "S-sure."

They chatted for a while and then Leaf told Mike of her wanting to find a job, she asked him if they were hiring in the café.

"Oh, so you're trying to find a job. I'm sorry, the café isn't hiring at the moment."

"It's okay," Leaf said slightly disappointed.

"H-hey, don't get sad. I happen to know some places that are hiring."

Left shot her head up, "You do?"

Mike nodded. He took out a piece of paper and pencil. He began scribbling some things down. Leaf got up and peered over his shoulder.

"Here," Mike smiled at her, "Hope this helps."

Leaf took the paper as Mike got up, "Well my lunch breaks over already, see you around Leaf."

Leaf gave him a quick hug. "Thanks Mike, I'll come by and tell you how things went!"

* * *

Leaf exit and as she walked along, she read what Mike had written on the paper, which happened to be a list. The list consisted of a local flower shop, a department store, and a bakery. Leaf like the sound of all the jobs. 'He really is a nice person…' She thought with a slight blush. "…unlike the jerk I live with! Total opposites."

"Uh are you okay?"

Leaf looked up and saw a guy with green hair and a matching set of eyes. "Yea! Everything's fine."

He gave her a weird look. "Okay?"

"My name's Leaf."

"I'm Drew. Is there something you wanted?" He asked her.

Leaf noticed she was standing in front of the flower shop that was on her list. She smiled, "I'm looking for a job…my friend said you were hiring."

Drew nodded. "Come inside so we could talk."

They went inside and sat down.

"Are you the owner?" Leaf asked.

"No. My parents are. So do you have experience in floral arrangement?"

Leaf sighed. "No…but I am a fast learner."

"That is a problem then."

An idea then struck Leaf. She looked at him eagerly. "How about I help around for like a month for free, and if you like my work effort you hire me and if you don't well I can stop coming in."

Drew did a thinking pose. "You must be pretty desperate to suggest that," He looked at her, "Tell you what, come back tomorrow. I'll talk to my parents about it and see what they say."

"Thanks!"

"I still feel kinda bad though." He confessed.

Leaf shook her head. "Don't worry about it," She showed him the list Mike had given her. "I still have two more places to go to."

Drew said his good-byes. "Well good luck."

* * *

The next place Leaf headed to was to the department store. When she entered, she felt the freshness of the AC. She was a bit lost at what to do next, so she decided to look around.

"Do you need help?" A girl with dark blue hair and eyes asked her.

Leaf nodded. "I want to work here."

The girl gave her a smile. "You're in luck! I happen to have an extra application."

"Do you also want to work here?" Leaf asked her.

"I do work here. Today's my first day, oh my name's Dawn!"

Leaf took the application. "My name's Leaf… hey do you think they'll hire me too?"

Dawn nodded. "No need to worry! I think you will; this store really does need all the help it can get."

Leaf noticed that the store wasn't exactly in tip-top shape. "I hope you're right." Leaf looked at her list once more. "If not, I still have this bakery to check out."

Dawn took a look. "I know that bakery! My friends work there! I'm sure you'll get a job there too."

"Really? That's great, thanks Dawn! I'll see you tomorrow when I come turn this thing in!" Leaf smiled.

Dawn smiled back. "I'm looking forward to it!"

* * *

Leaf made her way to the bakery. The building was quite small, and she had to admit, rather cute. Leaf knowing that her new friend, Dawn, knew people that worked there slightly boosted her confidence.

She entered and noticed the emptiness of the bakery.

"You're hired!" Leaf heard a blond guy with orange eyes scream out.

Leaf had a slight confused look on her face. "Huh?"

Suddenly a guy with purple hair and black eyes came. He grunted. "Don't go on hiring strangers."

"But, Dawn said so," A guy with black hair and dark blue eyes said.

"I couldn't care less what she says," The guy responded.

"Don't be like that Paul," The blond told the purple-head.

Leaf looked at them all with even more confusion than she started out with. "Um, who are you guys?"

The blond looked at her. "Oh right our names!" He pointed his thumb at his chest. "I'm Barry. Forget it and I'll fine you!"

The guy with black hair, then said, "He says that sometimes. I'm Lucas."

Only the guy with purple hair had left to introduce himself. Both Barry and Lucas looked at him and waited for something to come out of his mouth. They sighed and looked at each other and then at Leaf. They pointed at the guy, "His name's Paul."

Leaf looked at them, a bit amused at their introduction. "I'm Leaf," She smiled.

"We know," Lucas told her.

"How?" She asked.

"Dawn called us and told us you needed a job," Barry informed.

"When do you want to start?" Lucas asked her.

Leaf pointed at Paul. "Is he okay with it?"

"Paul! Are you okay with it?" Barry questioned.

He looked at him a bit irritated. "Why are you asking me?" He looked at Lucas. "He's the one with the final word; he owns the place after all."

Leaf looked at Lucas. "You're the owner?"

Lucas nodded. "I had a lot of help from my friends."

"Especially from Missy!" Barry added.

Lucas scratched the back of his head nervously. "Y-yea."

"Missy?" Leaf asked.

"Oh, you'll meet her later," Barry told her.

"At least she's not as bad as her over bubbly cousin," Paul finally joined the conversation.

Lucas saw the lost look on Leaf's face. "Dawn and Missy are cousins."

"I see." Leaf answered.

Barry then faced her. "So when do you want to start Leaf?"

The four, yes even Paul, talked about a schedule. Looking at them, they seemed to get along quite well. Because of this, they hit an agreement in a short amount of time.

Leaf smiled at them. "Thanks guys! I'll see you soon."

* * *

Gary was sitting at the kitchen table, tapping his fingers against the table as a form of impatience. Suddenly, Leaf entered with a worn out look, but a smile on her face.

"Where were you at annoying girl?"

Leaf looked up at him. "Nice to see you too," Hints of sarcasm in her voice.

He got up and walked up to her. His face was inches away from hers. "Seriously, where'd you go?"

"You haven't fallen for me already, have you?" Leaf said mockingly.

Gary backed away. "What an annoying girl."

Leaf stuck her tongue out. "I'm going to sleep."

"Don't have any accidents," He joked.

"I won't!"

* * *

**Okay, just a note, letting you know that Mike(my OC) is the equivalent to Red(from Pokemon Special), since Ash is well Ash. And there' s another reason too! but that will be revealed later... also, Missy(another OC) is the equivalent to Platinum(PokeSpecial) for same reason. Thanks for reading; please R&R!**


	5. PHOTO

A girl with short brown hair and blue eyes walked into the department store. She took out from her yellow waist bag, as small camera and took a picture of the store.

"Can I help you?"

The girl placed the camera back where it belonged. "Hi! I'm May, I came to apply for a job; I saw your now hiring sign."

The other girl bowed down quickly. "I'm sorry! I just got hired… I was actually on my way to take that down…"

"Really that's too bad…" May sighed, "I really had high hopes about this place."

"Do you need a job that badly?"

May nodded. "I got fired from my previous one and my rents going to be due."

"Now I really feel bad!"

"It's okay, it's not like you knew. Um what's your name?"

"I'm Leaf!"

"Well it was nice meeting you, I'll be going now."

"Wait up May!" Leaf ran after her.

May turned around, a bit taken back.

"Do you like flowers?"

"Huh?"

"I have this place that I know that's hiring. It's a flower shop. I'm supposed to go later… do you have experience in floral arrangement?"

"Y-yes, I took a class."

"Great! Wait here; I'll go tell my boss if I could leave early, just for today!"

"W-wait! I don't want you to get fired!"

Leaf had come back in a couple of minutes. May was waiting for her outside, a bit embarrassed by Leaf's rash action.

Leaf apologized for taking long as May apologized for causing trouble. The two got along quite well. They then headed to the flower shop in a quite quick pace.

* * *

"Leaf?" Drew looked at the clock, "You weren't supposed to be here for another couple of hours."

"Hey Drew, you know about what I said the previous day?"

"Yea?"

"Forget about it! I already have a job, but," Leaf then pushed May in front, "I found someone you could hire! Her name's May," Leaf smiled.

Both May and Drew looked at each other, and didn't know why they felt slightly irritated at the sight of each other.

"Does someone like you have experience?" Drew asked.

"Of course I do!" May waved an angry fist. "And what do you mean someone like me!?"

"You don't look very smart," Drew smirked.

"Neither do you!"

"Do you guys know each other?" Leaf asked.

"Why would I know someone like that!?" They both screamed in unison.

"Hmm the way you said that; it sounds familiar…" Leaf then giggled. "So is she hired Drew?"

"She'll have to go through an interview," He looked at May, "Come back in tomorrow, my parents won't be here today and they are the ones in charge."

May nodded. The two girls said their good-byes and headed out the door.

* * *

"Thanks for your help, but I don't think I'll get hired…"

"Nonsense! He really likes you!"

May blushed a bright shade of red. "What made you say that!?"

Leaf giggled, "Just a feeling I got."

"Do you live around here?" May asked, desperate to change the subject.

Leaf nodded. "I live in an apartment. Do you?"

"Yup," May took out her camera and took a picture of the scenery, which was the clear blue sky and tall trees.

"Are you a photographer?" Leaf asked her.

"No, it's more like a hobby." May's stomach growled. "W-want to get something to eat?"

They went inside a burger place and ordered; May had forgotten she didn't have any money, so Leaf paid for her.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," Leaf smiled, "We are friends after all."

A small tear came out of the corner of May's eye. "How about in return I show you my photos? Since we are friends…"

"Sure! How about when we're done eating though? I got pretty hungry myself."

* * *

"These are amazing," Leaf said while looking through May's camera.

May took a look at which one she was referring to. "I took that one at the park, I was so glad I caught the rainbow in time."

Leaf flipped through some more, before coming to a stop. "What's this?"

"It's pretty right? I took that not too long ago, it was weird because it was a cloudy and rainy that day, so I was surprised to see such a pretty shooting star."

Leaf looked at it in awe, "Shooting star?"

"Mm-huh. Most of the times they appear on clear skies, but not this one."

"It is really pretty," She said, not taking her eyes off of the picture.

May was now fixing her bandana, which had come slightly undone from all the walking they've been doing. "If you want we can go have it printed out so you could have your very own copy."

"You can do that?"

"Oh sure," May stood up, "Let's go right now, it's still kind of early."

* * *

Leaf, now at home, was in her pajamas and sitting on her 'bed'. She then grabbed the photo that May had given her. She held it up.

"What's that?"

"Oh Gary! You're back already."

Gary snatched the picture from her hands. "So what is this?"

"Don't just take it! And it's a photo."

"Thanks for saying the obvious annoying girl; I meant where did you get it from?"

"My friend gave it to me. It's a shooting star!"

Gary took a closer look at it. "When did your friend take this?"

"Hmm, she said not too long ago, why?"

"No reason."

* * *

As Gary lay in bed, he couldn't help but remember the photo Leaf had brought today. The photo had reminded him of the first day he had met Leaf in that alley, being attacked by that weird shadow-like figure. So far the shadow had only appeared at night, when Leaf was alone; Gary found that strange. He decided to go take another look at the photo.

He made his way to the living room and went towards the sofa. He saw Leaf's sleeping face, and he quickly focused his attention on the photo, which was on the small coffee table.

Gary sat down on the floor; his back touched the sofa Leaf was sleeping on. He stared at the photo. Since he knew the city quite well, he recognized that it was indeed heading towards the alley that he found Leaf in. As he further observed it, he noticed that it didn't really look like a shooting star, but more like a flash, a flash of light.

He turned to look at Leaf. "Did she fall from the sky?" He tried to hold in his laughter from such a stupid question that he asked.

Gary placed the photo back in its place. As he walked back into his room he chuckled. "Next thing I'm going to ask is if she's some kind of angel, tsk, what an annoying girl."

* * *

**Slight Contestshipping! Thanks for the read! **


End file.
